


Hope's Peak's Monster Academy - Dangan Ronpa Monster AU

by ohshitwatup



Series: Hope's Peak's Monster Academy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cervitaur, Electric elemental, Electricity, Elemental Magic, Fallen Angel, Harpy, Human, Ice Powers, Kitsune, Magic, Minotaur - Freeform, Nukekubi, Rokurokubi - Freeform, Selkies, Shapeshifting, Sorcerers, Vampires, Wendigo, Werefoxes, Weresharks, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, Worlock, dryad, monster au, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitwatup/pseuds/ohshitwatup
Summary: Hope's Peak's Monster Academy, a place for talented beasts to come together and create both hope and harmony, for a better future for everyone...But what is it that happens before the students achieve that goal?A Danganronpa Monster AU I came up with a while ago. Requests are highly appreciated and will be finished as soon as possible. Would like to prioritise Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc characters, but will also write about Danganronpa 1 characters if requested.





	

Format:  
[Name]  
[Species]  
[Random facts]

Hajime Hinata  
Human  
\- Member of the Reserve Course  
\- Befriended most of the 78th class through Chiaki  
\- Was intimidated by a large majority of the class when he first met them (Kazuichi included, until Hajime realized that the infamous quote "_____ is more afraid of you than you are of it" most definitely applies to him)

Chiaki Nanami  
Cervitaur  
\- Can often be found either indulging herself in a game or sleeping while standing  
\- Has a bad habit of redirecting her ears to someone when they are talking, rather than her eyes

Nagito Komaeda  
Human (cursed)  
\- Was cursed as a child to forever experience both the great pain and pleasure that luck would bring him  
\- Would literally let some of his classmates eat him if they really wanted to  
\- Is often called a demon because of his insane misfortune

Mikan Tsumiki  
Dryad  
\- (Following dryad lore) was traded for a human baby during the night by her birth mother, so her 'adoptive' family hates her  
\- Has a black cat tail  
\- Often trips over her tail and loose bandages  
\- Is referred to as the 'literal scaredy cat' by numerous people due to her tail  
\- Is also referred to as 'Sexy Kitty-chan' by Teruteru at one point, to which he receives a swift kick in the back of the head from Mahiru  
\- Grasps her tail when scared

Akane Owari  
Harpy  
\- Is quite motherly with her younger siblings  
\- Can't fly  
\- Often leaves claw marks in the classroom when brawling with Nekomaru  
\- Has both monster and human siblings 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
Fallen angel  
\- Gets his feathers plucked by Ibuki (without permission) on a regular basis because they are 'fluffy'  
\- Hates being called 'duckling', 'chick', 'birdy' or anything else along those lines

Peko Pekoyama  
Wendigo  
\- Was left on the Kuzuryuu's doorstep when born as a gift for all the services they had fulfilled for her birth family, as her shifting ability would most definitely come in use when defending her young master  
\- Because her transformation is activated by cannibalism, when necessary she will be fed the skin or blood that remains on the roots of either Fuyuhiko or Akane's plucked feathers  
\- When in her 'beast' form she will attack anyone except Fuyuhiko, meaning that he is the only person that can stop her outbursts of rage

Ibuki Mioda  
Electric elemental  
\- Is a self-proclaimed 'screen jumper', meaning that she jumps between random peoples' electrical devices in the street and plays music in order to promote her work  
\- Can power-up electronics  
\- Hides inside mobile phones when startled  
\- Can only bathe in water when it's not in contact with other people, meaning she can't swim in the ocean or public pools without rubberised gear  
\- Collects and keeps all of her classmates shed fur, plucked feathers etc, she even tried to rob Sonia of her seal skin at one point  
\- Is often the one to activate Peko's transformation by popping Fuyuhiko's feathers into her mouth when the situation calls for it

Kazuichi Souda  
Were-shark  
\- Is often pranked on by Ibuki, by pouring water from either lakes, oceans, rivers or even just rain water onto him  
\- The only water he can go in without changing has to be chemically altered (e.g, pool water, tap water)  
\- Has to drink a lot throughout the day  
\- Has a terrible 'tough guy' act where he acts as if he is proud of what he is, but actually has extreme anxiety because of it  
\- His species is the only reason Gundam hasn't completely disregarded him completely 

Gundam Tanaka  
Worlock  
\- Despite being one of the most human of the many races, was excepted into Hope's Peak due to being considered a monster by human society  
\- Claims to be a 'demon and ruler of ice' when introducing himself  
\- Refuses to his his magic on animals, gaining their trust to control them instead  
\- Was bullied at an earlier stage in life, resulting in sending a kid to the hospital and becoming a loner for many years  
\- Specialises in ice magic  
\- Considers the film 'Frozen' to be an unrealistic mockery of his abilities  
\- Treats all his classmates with animal-like appearances with great respect and care, even Kazuichi (just not as much as everyone else)  
\- Offers to brush Sonia's seal skin whenever she is about to do so and does so with such care and delicacy

Mahiru Koizumi  
Were-fox  
\- Her greatest secret is that she found her first camera in the garbage in an alleyway when she changed one night when she was younger  
\- Doesn't bring home garbage very often when she changes, but when she does she cleans it up as soon as she turns back to normal

Hiyoko Saionji  
Kitsune  
\- Refers to all of her classmates as her older siblings, despite being the oldest in the class by several hundreds of years  
\- Was excepted into the school due to her lack of prior education, hence her childlike appearance when she first enters the school  
\- Can only change her appearance and gain an additional tail every 1000 years  
\- Hit her 2000th birthday after the end of her 1st year, but before the beginning of her 2nd year, shocking her entire class when coming back from the holidays looking older and having three tails rather than two

Nekomaru Nidai  
Minotaur  
\- Is actually quite friendly, despite his intimidating appearance  
\- Has a nose ring around the same circumference as a soda can  
\- Hangs a wooden wishing plague saying "Eat well! Sleep well! Shit well!" on his right horn

Teruteru Hanamura  
Rokurokubi (nukekubi (floating head))  
\- Sometimes take off his head for the sake of viewing girls' panties  
\- Is very good at multitasking, due to his floating head

Sonia Nevermind  
Selkie  
\- Hides her seal skin in a chest that had been enchanted by Gundam to only open to those who are to be trusted with the skin  
\- Comes from a long line of selkies and is therefore respected by her people as pure-blood royalty  
\- Has never been away from her kingdom because of the rarity of pure-blood monster royalty, so is still yet to learn of many human traditions and customs

Impostor  
Shape shifter  
\- Nothing can be said about the Imposter, only that they are fully dedicated to the role that they currently playing  
\- Can shape shift to match a person or monster completely, including in the weight department (unlike canon Impostor), however, can also make any alterations they see fit

Ryota Mitarai  
???  
\- Doesn't show up to class or school in general, so nothing is known about him ((may be updated at a later date))

Chisa Yukisome  
Witch  
\- Pretty much the same as cannon Chisa, except she can cast spells, hexes and whatnot  
\- Is sometimes followed around by a floating broom, feather duster, etc.

Kyosuke Munakata  
Vampire  
\- Same as cannon

Juzo Sakakura  
Werewolf  
\- Pretty much the same as cannon  
\- Is a little more intimidated, yet more obedient to Kyosuke  
\- Homophobia is not the only reason why he is afraid of admitting his love for Kyosuke, but also because of a vampire-werewolf war that occurred in the past and the current relationship between the two species caused by it

Izuru Kamakura  
Vampire (turned)  
\- Due to being made a vampire by the power of science, he was also given many of the abilities of other monsters species as well as the students' talents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks for reading this, it means a lot. So I had this idea a while ago and just REALLY needed to make it into a thing, so here it is! I know that the chapter title suggests that this about the 77th class and them only, but I also included Chisa, Kyosuke and Juzo as well since they were all in Despair Arc, as well as Future Arc, plus I like Juzo, so that's that. Some of the species ideas have come from other people's works, such as Kyosuke and Juzo and Chiaki was originally a werewolf, but there are already two other members of the class who are were-___, plus I'm thinking of making two DR1 characters werewolves, so I went with something else. Please don't forget to leave requests or suggestions, they help a lot. Thanks again for reading!!! \\(^o^)/


End file.
